


Roundabout

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby guilts John into taking Dean to an amusement park. He's gonna regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roundabout

“But dad!”  
  
John sighs deeply. One more time a “but dad” in that whiny little voice and he’s gonna... Well, he’s not sure what he’s gonna, but it won’t end with Dean riding the carousel.  
  
“No Dean, you know you get sick on those things. Remember the time you went to the carnival with your uncle Bobby? You got sick.”  
  
Dean pouts and John knows what’s gonna come out when Dean opens his mouth.  
  
“But dad!”  
  
It’s not funny, it really isn’t, but somehow all the irritation and frustration comes out of him in laughter. It sort of explodes out of him, making Dean flinch away from him before raising a confused eyebrow.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
He’s nearly doubled over from laughing so hard, leaning his hands on his knees to keep himself upright while catching his breath. People are staring, he’s aware, but all he can see is his oldest son’s slightly sceptic face and that sets him off all over again. He does the only thing he can think of to stop it.  
  
“Okay, son, okay. You ride the carousel and puke all over the Impala. Go on.”  
  
He watches his son run to the turnstile with an excited whoop and a brilliant smile thrown his way. He tries to think of his ruined upholstery and the lingering smell of vomit in his car, but that’s hard when faced with an over-excited 7 year old Dean waving at him from one of the small seats. He waves back with a silly smile and watches his son turn greener and greener the longer the ride goes on.  
  
This is the last time he listens to Bobby lamenting about little boys needing to be little boys and talking him into a guilt complex the size of China. Bobby’s cleaning the car.


End file.
